


That Smile

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Elevators, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is always smiling. Romain would like to see something different, something more private, something just for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Smile

The dinner is boring. The company is good enough and the champagne is flowing but these ceremonies always drag on for far too long. An endless slew of people have been up on stage and while some have been funny, the rest may as well have been sent their awards in the mail to save everyone some time. Romain smirks to himself at the thought of Hamilton not getting his prize at a lavish ceremony, but rather receiving an anonymous brown parcel with a trophy in it, covered in packing peanuts.

Looking around he realizes some of the others are also approaching their limits for the evening. Fernando’s eyes have glazed over, he’s looking at the stage but his mind is clearly elsewhere. Over at the young drivers’ table (he stops himself from thinking of it as the “kids’ table”) the attention has long since dropped back into their own hushed conversations. They only stop talking to clap politely when everyone else does. Jenson has slouched over the table and is holding the stem of his glass of champagne between two fingers, seemingly seeing how far he can tip it before it falls over completely. Kimi’s eyes are following the progress of the glass as it keeps getting lower and lower, like he’s waiting for it to fall. Daniel is pulling at his sleeves, obviously uncomfortable in his suit.

They all clap again as the representative from one or another of the sponsors walks off the stage. Music starts and the lights turn up somewhat.

“Finally!” Jenson groans, voicing what everyone else is feeling. He gets up and stretches his legs. “Bar’s open.” He walks off and is quickly followed by a majority of the other drivers.

“Can’t wait to get out of this getup mate.” Daniel says, pulling slightly at his sleeves again. He hates wearing fancy clothes, it’s so far out of his comfort zone. Everyone else seems grudgingly okay with it. Hell, some of the others even look pretty good in their kit. People like Nico and Adrian are completely at their ease, they’ve probably been wearing tailored suits for longer than Daniel has even owned a tie.

“Uncomfortable?” Romain asks. Daniel nods, smiling a little.

“It’s not really my style, you know.” He tries to loosen his tie a little, but somehow only manages to make it feel even tighter. Romain looks at him. Even when he is concentrating like this, there is a hint of a smile on his face. Daniel _always_ looks happy. While it is a contagious, pleasant smile, Romain finds himself wanting to do something about it. Not to hurt Daniel in any way, but just... to be the one to change it. Because the smile is always there. Anyone can accomplish that. He suddenly wants to see something different, something just for him.

 

\--

 

A couple of drinks later everyone starts feeling like their obligations have been filled. Sponsors have been schmoozed, hands shaken, photos taken. Kimi has long since disappeared, a few of the others are just about to go. When Daniel stands up to leave, Romain makes his mind up. He knows they are staying at the same hotel, so when he asks if they should split a cab he knows Daniel will say yes even before the Aussie has had time to smile and do so.

Daniel keeps trying to adjust his tie the whole way back. Either he is even clumsier than Romain has ever thought, or he is just really bad with formalwear. It’s good though, gives them something light to talk about and he can keep looking at Daniel without it being too obvious.

He has always found Dan kind of attractive, in a goofy, charming sort of way. He has grown up nicely, become handsome, and thankfully lost that horrid railroad that previously filled his mouth. Romain thinks it had been a bit like barbed wire; a warning to stay out or get hurt – he knows he wouldn’t have gone anywhere near it with his dick, however cute Dan may be.

 

They walk together through the lobby, drawing a fair few eyes. Two young women at the bar can’t take their eyes off Dan as he gets his key from the receptionist. Romain can’t resist; he strokes Dan’s shoulder, under the guise of smoothing a non-existent crease. He lets his hand slide down and linger just a tad too long at the small of Daniel’s back, seeing the women out of the corner of his eye. They were still looking. When he has his key he starts towards the elevator and turns to Dan.

“Are you coming, mon chèr?” He knows the Australian will respond in kind, and sure enough, Dan fires off that blinding smile and calls after him.

“Be right there honey!”

Romain turns and gives the ladies a little shrug and a smile as he and Dan disappear into the elevator. Dan presses the button for his floor, the doors close, the elevator starts going up. Dan starts pulling at his tie again.

“Help me out here would you!” He sighs almost instantly, sounding frustrated. His back is against the elevator wall and Romain decides that the opportunity has presented itself. He gets in front of Dan and unties the knot in his tie with no problem at all, and then quickly pushes the stop-button on the panel by the door. The elevator shudders to a halt immediately. He is still holding the ends of Dan’s tie in his other hand.

“What are you..?” Dan starts. Romain pulls on the tie, forcing him closer. He smells like champagne and after shave, and it’s only now Romain realizes Dan has shaved clean for the evening. It’s kind of nice, actually, and he can’t resist touching his face, feeling the smooth skin under his fingers. Their noses are almost touching and Romain sees an unsure flicker of a smile on Daniel’s face. The Frenchman grins, licking his lips slowly and Dan’s eyes slide down to look at his mouth. He swallows audibly, his Adam’s apple bobbing in a way that makes Romain want to taste him.

“I would like to kiss you.” he says. Daniel doesn’t have a chance to say anything at all because Romain’s lips are pressed to his, smiling at the cute, surprised squeak that escapes his mouth – a little inappropriate, maybe, but very _Dan_ somehow, Romain thinks.

A soft nip at Dan’s lower lip is all it takes to convince the Australian to let him in further, and he takes full advantage. He’s attacking Dan’s mouth with his tongue, trying to feel as much of him as possible. Daniel’s arms are around him and he’s trying to kiss back but Romain isn’t letting him, he’s taken control and he’s not letting it go any time soon. When he leaves Dan’s lips to kiss his way over his jaw, Dan’s mouth remains open and he’s panting, out of breath and surprised but definitely turned on. Romain traces his way down Dan’s neck, mixing soft kisses with little grazes of teeth. Dan whimpers, and while it sounds really good he’s sure he can get more out of him.

 

When Romain sinks to his knees, Daniel opens his eyes again. He’s still panting, still confused but pleased and his cock is half-hard damn it, but not _here_.

“Don’t.” he manages to pant out as Romain starts working on his smart trousers. The Frenchman just looks up at him, smiling.

“Someone might...” He tries to explain that yes, he wants this but just not _here_ , his room isn’t even two minutes away, and if someone manages to get the elevator moving and finds them like this, it’ll be a disaster, a goddamned nightmare.

Romain has Daniel’s cock free within seconds, slender fingers wrapping around it and quickly working him to full hardness. Daniel is just about to say something again but then Romain’s mouth is on him and all he can do is moan. It’s not like it’s the first time he’s gotten head. Far from it. It’s just impossibly hot, and it’s another fucking Frenchman doing this to him. He can’t remember thinking about it before but he’s so glad it’s happening because fuck, Romain feels really good right now.

Romain stills with his lips wrapped around the head of Daniel’s cock, just working the shaft slowly with his hand. It’s pleasantly warm and he likes the feel of it in his mouth. He has to admit it’s bigger than he expected, and he’s excited by the thought of what it will feel like further inside of him. He flicks his tongue against the head, loving the needy whimpers coming from above him. Slowly, he begins taking more and more of Dan into his mouth, sucking his cheeks in.

Dan is breathing hard through his nose and glancing up Romain realizes the ceiling of the elevator is mirrored. He can see Daniel’s face clearly as he has tilted his head back with his eyes closed. Perfect. He braces a little, one hand on Daniel’s hip, and then goes even further. The very tip of his nose is touching Dan now and he moves his head from side to side, just to make absolutely sure that Dan has noticed.

 

Daniel looks down so fast he makes himself dizzy. Romain has his eyes closed now but he doesn’t look the least bit uncomfortable despite Dan’s entire length being inside his mouth and down his throat. As Romain starts to release him, Dan’s head falls back again, hitting the wall behind him with a soft thud.

“Oh fuck...”

Romain smirks, picking up the pace. He sucks in long, hard, even strokes, one hand against the wall behind Dan and the other working his shaft like an extension of his mouth. Both of Dan’s hands are against the wall, his fingers splayed. Every time Romain lets him go all the way to the back of his throat, Dan’s fingers close around thin air, and then open again as if he’s looking for something to support himself on. Romain can feel the muscles in the Australian’s thighs shaking, and now and then it sounds like Dan is forgetting to breathe. He’s coming apart, and it’s beautiful.

 

Daniel is so close. His hands are trembling, his breathing is shallow, his vision is blurry. This impossibly warm, wet mouth sliding up and down his cock is absolute heaven and he’s never felt anything quite like it – and then it stops. He lets out a frustrated whine. The coldness of the air against his wet dick makes it twitch slightly, it sends a chill up his back. Romain just sits there, looking at his cock with content interest, stroking it much too slowly to finish him off. The Frenchman glances up at him and grins broadly. Not breaking eye contact, he opens his mouth and swirls his tongue around the head of Dan’s cock one more time, pressing his tongue against the slit, and Dan swears he’s about to fucking lose it when Romain stops again.

“Would you like to come?” Romain’s accent is thicker than usual, it sounds so _sexual_ and Dan can’t find his voice because the only thing on his mind is release. Romain’s tongue flicks against his cock again and it feels like an electric shock. There are warm little puffs of air dancing over his sensitive member and it’s torture, Dan can feel himself throbbing hard but Romain just looks at him and the smile on his face isn’t his usual, kind one, but a hungry grin. Daniel thinks it’s evil.

“Do you want to come?” Romain asks again. There is still the merest hint of a smile on Dan’s face.

“... yeah.” Dan manages. He hasn’t even finished saying the single word before Romain is sucking his dick into his mouth again, closing his lips around him, expertly massaging him with his tongue and it’s too hot, too wet, too good and too much. Daniel’s head flies back against the wall and it almost makes his knees buckle, his eyes are open but all he can see are the lights from above. Without thinking he has buried both hands in Romain’s hair.

 

\--

 

Romain looks up at the mirror as much as Dan’s hold will let him and there it is. Daniel’s eyes are open and his pupils are blown, his mouth open, it looks sort of like he’s howling but there is no sound apart from his heavy breathing. Absolute surrender, so absolute it is mixed with a hint of shock – and not so much as a trace of Daniel’s signature smile. Perfect. He focuses on swallowing around Dan’s cock and waits for it to stop pulsing before he starts to gently move back.

The hold on his hair eases off and Dan is breathing slower and slower, coming down. Romain carefully closes his pants back up and stands, running his hands through his slightly disheveled hair. Daniel leans forward and it looks like he doesn’t quite have control of his body back just yet. Romain pushes the button on the panel for his own floor.

When the doors open with a sharp pinging sound, Daniel looks up, confused. Romain smiles and gives him a small peck on the lips.

“Merci, Daniel. Good night.” He steps out of the elevator and the doors close behind him. He feels really good. Mission accomplished.

 

                      - - The End - -

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, what is it with Daniel and elevators..? And Dan and the Frenchies? And just Dan in general?
> 
> This was all in good fun, as always.  
> Thanks for the read! :)


End file.
